Digimon strikers
by mechapunk87
Summary: 10 kids fight to save the digi and real universes Oc Characters
1. Chapter 1

ps i dont own digimon or their Characters

Digimon strikers : rise of the Digi-grand knights

this is oc digimon story in the big city of Tokyo there is no such thing as digimon but on tv but what if dark forces from a new and dark world called black digi-world where evil and powerful digimon rule and ready to not only to take over the digi and real worlds but the Galaxy as well with a iron fist .so in Secret the leader of the Royal Knights Alphamon train 10 teens to fight this new evils use the armor digi eggs and the spirts of the Legendary Warriors into a new kind powerful digimons only this time these kids are not the Digi-Destined but a new team of heros called the Digi-grand knights

now who read this i need your help in make the Characters and your own fusion digimon beteen the legendary warriors spirts and the armor digi eggs

boy 1** Digi-Egg of Courage** + Human Spirit of Fire

Beast Spirit of Fire

boy 2** Digi-Egg of Friendship + **Human Spirit of Light

boy 2Human Spirit of Light 

Beast Spirit of Light

boy 7** Digi-Egg of Hope** + Human Spirit of Metal/Steel

boy 7 + Human Spirit of Metal/Steel 

Beast Spirit of Metal/Steel

boy 3** Digi-Egg of Knowledge + **Human Spirit of Thunder

boy 3Human Spirit of Thunder 

Beast Spirit of Thunder

girl 4** Digi-Egg of Love** + Human Spirit of Wind

girl 4 + Human Spirit of Wind 

Beast Spirit of Wind

boy 5** Digi-Egg of Reliability** + Human Spirit of Ice

boy 5 + Human Spirit of Ice 

Beast Spirit of Ice

girl 8** Digi-Egg of Reliability** + Human Spirit of Water

girl 8 + Human Spirit of Water 

Beast Spirit of Water

boy 10 **Digi-egg of Miracles** **+ True Human Spirit of Darkness **

True Beast Spirit of Darkness

boy 6** Digi-Egg of Sincerity + **Human Spirit of Earth

boy 6Human Spirit of Earth 

Beast Spirit of Earth

boy or girl 7** Digi-Egg of Kindness + **Human Spirit of Wood

boy or girl 7Human Spirit of Wood 

Beast Spirit of Wood

True Human Spirit of Darknessboy 10 True Human Spirit of Darknessboy 6Human Spirit of Earthboy or girl 7Human Spirit of Wood 

let me know what you think and i will make the 1ch see ya.


	2. Chapter 2

i don't own Digimon or the characters

ch1

great power rises knight of Courage fires up

The city of Tokyo. Japan's largest and without a doubt busiest city in the country. People all over the world have dreamed of visiting this region primarily for the culture. However, for the Japanese people, it was simply a normal day like any other.

Work Busy traffic . Young adults in love in the park. and .kids playing the new games but in the next 3 hours that will about to change.

around the city men in black cloaks to hide their faces on the one of the top of a building one of them looking at the entire city

Dark one: it time to for this world to be ours heh heh. and then it pull out a black card and drop it as it start to grow into one of the most darkest digimon of them all Devimon

Devimon: what can i do for you my lord

Dark one it is time for the conquest of earth to begin you know what to do Devimon find the dark digi cores in this city and take them back to the dark world .

Devimon: i will not fail you the the d-corp is at your command. and he jump off the building and fly to the city unnoticed.

Dark- one: you better not Devimon but then your expendable heh heh then he and the cloak men vanish back to the dark world.

some where near the city a 15 year old teen with back hair with a red jacket a black t shirt with a white dragon symbol on front with blue goggles on the left arm black pants and red and black shoes with a red blue and black digivice on his right leg with a big smile of his face

:There're here time to rock and roll". and then he pick up his skateboard and heads for the city

a kid is run trying to get home he wearing a green shirt and brown pants and red hair and 12 year old

kid: aw man i gonna be late for the show".and then he bumps to a black cloak man. oh sorry about that mister". but the cloak person in walk away . well that was mean i was said sorry loser". and then ran home .

the cloak man watch the boy run and saw a dark aura in the boy

cloak one: i picked up the first dark core in that child". and to jump to a top of a building and start to communicating Devimon. master i have found the first core you want me to take it" .

Devimon: No let me hand it but you and few solders will follow me". and he phase out

the kid is at his home took off his shoes and his back pack walk to his room when he saw his mom and dad.

kid : hey mom hey dad

Dad: hey mike how was school

mike: it was alright when are you guys making diner

Mom: in about few hr o.k remember to do you home work".

Mike alright later then he when to his room to turn on his TV. man i hope i'm not too late" .and his favorite anime gundam seed on . yes .he start watching it and then something happens

T.V: we interrupt gundam seed for this special report early this morning game shops all cross japan is digimon card packs has been stolen".

Mike: no way Digimon cards are gone" .

T.V: the police have no leads but we keep you update and now back to your show

mike: ( man who would steal digimon cards around japan that don't make sense"he turn off the T.V and left the room .mom,Dad I'm going out side to see my friends.then he put on his Shoes.

Mom: o.k be back before Diner". and then mike left the the house.

5 cloak people saw mike leaving the house to a game shop and then they phase in front of him .

mike: what going on can i help you". and then he remember one of them in the middle. hey i know you your the one i bump into what do you want". and then the dark cloak in front starts laughing

Dark solder : we want the dark digi core inside you but to that you have to Die". and then they pull out their cloak and they are digimon 2 Ogremons 2 Fugamons and the front Hyogamon and peoples starts running and screaming .

then mike start to run away as fast as he can to a parking lot until a another Dark cloak was in front of him.

Mike: look man i don't have this core your talking about don't hurt me". the cloak one just smile at him and took off his cloak mike's eyes wided with fear as the person in front of him was Devimon

Devimon: oh no we know your have it and we will take the core from you" and then he starts laughing. so if i would you i would say your prayers

The five dark digmon join him as they came closer to devimon reach out his hand to the boy as he closed his eyes.

Mike:(I'm gonna Die")

until then a short laser cut one of the ogremon and the Fugamon as they screamed when they turn into data

Devimon: what the hell who did that?".

Voice: that was me". mike and the dark digimon saw the with the teen with the skakeboard the teen now had black with red fingerless driving gloves and a smile on his face .

Devimon:who are you?".

Teen: me I just a guy knowing that you about to kill a kid for having a something called I don't Know" he smile. a dark digi core?".

Hyogamon: listen punk this is none of your business now it is since you were able to kill my men and now your gonna die too" the teen Just smile

Teen: then just try to kill me then" . and they got piss.

Hyogamon: THAT IT YOUR DEAD". and the last 3 solders they rush in to attack the kid when they got in front of the teen with their attacks

Fugamon:Evil Hurricane

Ogremon:Pummel Whack

Hyogamon: Ice Cudgel

the attack hit their mark but when the dust clear the teen was gone

Ogremon: what where did he go?".

voice: my turn".

And then 3 fast punches hit all 3 digmon hard and a fast kick with a red aura turn the digimon into data before they hit the ground

mike and devimon had their eyes wided as they saw the teen took the digimon out with two hits

Devimon: impossible how could a human desroy a Digimon with one shot?" and then he saw the red aura coated in the teen and the digivice in the teen right leg. you you've A DigiDestined !"

Teen: No no I'm not I'm more beyond then that I am the one to stop your dark plans to taking over this world the one who will destroy you and your masters you want to know who i am? I' am the Knight of Courage the aura of fire so if i would You i let the kid go but one way or another you are going to die". then Devimon just laughing

Devimon: how you have no digimon to help you and if you did you still be destroy ha ha ha".then the teen just grin

Knight: who said i need one". then from out of no where a silver card with a red dragon pic in took out his digivice and put them together and yelled. Aura Blast Modify." and then slash the card in the Digivice. Knight Digi-Evolution ". as two Items came out of the digivice the digi- egg of Courage and the human Spirit of fire his entitle body become a aura of power the Items transform into armor and then the being just exploded and from out of the fire a warrior with red black and blue armor with yellow and orange Flame lines on 2 mid dragon wings on his back a knight helmet a red face plate with blue eyes and a Katana he pull out and do two slashes and yell out his name. Saberdramon

Devimon his eyes with fear as the knight walking to him and mike

Devimon: how could a human turn into a digimon it not possible it doesn't matter your dead I'm one of the most powerful digimon in the dark digi-world someone like you can beat me now die". the dark lord just right phases behind him . Touch Of Evil. rush in to kill the hero.

Mike: look out".

the knight didn here the warring without turning around he grab devimon hand with the attack with his right hand and start bending the monster arm and just crushed the entitle arm devimon started screamed in agony

Saberdramon: it does not matter how fast or powerful you or your masters are like your arm we will crushed you". he let go of devimon arm turn around and punch the dark digimon in the face as devimon spit out blood from his mouth the knight kick him in the face as he hit the ground . 

Devimon: you you **YOU WILL NOT BEAT ME I WILL KILL YOU!! **a black aura going thourh his body

Saberdramon: you fool you are dead the min you saw me". his reach out his hand as a glowing yellow ball of power in his hand. and now it over". he grab it and gave him more power and then he pull out his sword the blade transform into a blade of fire the wings on his back flapping as he fly to attack Devimon and said his attack.Pyro slash".and then he phase right next to him and cut him devimon in half

Devimon: noooooooo ah". and then turn into a black card the knight catch the card in his hand

Saberdramon: it look like game over to you but thanks playing here your plaze Digi-Delete". and then the black card turn into a digimon card of Devimon and the digimon turned back into the teen . woo that was to easy". he saw mike. hey are you o.k".

Mike:( whoa that was cool the digimon turn back into a card no wonder the cards as been stolen.") huh yeah i'm all right who are you man". and then the teen walk next to him.

Teen: my name is Yasuo.

Mike: Yasuo huh well my name is mike can you tell me what going on ? why they were after me? do you know who stole the digimon cards? what is this dark core?".

yasuo: easy o.k how about this ill take you home and we get there ill tell you everything i know all right

Mike o.k. and then they started walking home.

somewhere near the battle a dark cloak one felt Devimon life force gone and a powerful form.

Dark one. someone Delete Devimon and his forces is it them so they are here the digi-grand knights this is not good the masters are gonna like this.

well that was the First chapter forgive if the ch sucks this my first time well that I"m out.


End file.
